The problems caused by the overweight condition of students and athletes, as well as adults, is well known, as well as the increasing percentage of overweight individuals at any particular age or grade. A large number of dieting and weight loss methods have been used, but many of these methods encourage or lead to excessive and potentially dangerous weight loss (and gain).
What is needed is an easy-to-use system for calculating optimal performance and determining and monitoring weight classifications in conjunction with overall nutrition and activity of individuals of any age and background, including through the Internet or through software.